In the prior art, as the traditional Liquid crystal displays (LCD) factory produce larger size panel products, so easy to automate production. However, in current factory, the productions of these panels usually have smaller size with many kinds of types, and the grades of these productions are more than before. Therefore, the requirements for sorting and transferring efficiency are more important.
The traditional Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) factory, especially for the production of small-sized panel factory, the back-end of the production line is less automated. This kind of factory still adopts the traditional way of delivering panels. The resulting technical problems include requiring a significant amount of manpower handling, which making the handling of the panels on the back-end of the production line less automated. Moreover, there is a significant increase in manpower costs, and personnel are not safe in handling.